The Flowers
by Ricktatorship2016
Summary: A girl arrives in Camelot. A girl with powers hidden in the likes of her flowers. She meets up with Gaius and meets a handsome young boy named Merlin. They are one in the same and finally the girl feels at home. Mostly follows the story. MerlinXOC! Leave review please!
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! I ONLY OWN ALEXANDRA! Please leave reviews! I would like to know your feedback!***

Leaving is a good idea. No where can I be safe. You cannot just leave magic in a cupboard or in a jar. It follows you with no remedy to cure it. It is a curse to have in such a world ridden with hate for magic. Although the druids are always an option. I prefer a city. I have heard the future king of Camelot, Prince Arthur, is to be a great one. Much better than his father. I even dreamed that he would bring magic back to Camelot. The hills are tall, but I continues as if the hike is nothing. I pick flowers along my way. Sometimes, when I was at home, I would pick flowers and give them to my fathers subjects. They would say the flowers' aroma was amazing. The insisted they pay me, but I denied their money. Someone will probably notice me in Camelot. I must keep hidden under my cloak and hope my dress will not give me away.

"A tournament is to take place tomorrow. I am sure Arthur will be as handsome and brave as ever," a woman gossips to another woman. I clutch my basket tight to my body. I try to keep my head down. A tournament? Maybe I shall go and see how courageous this Prince Arthur is. I hope the stories of him are true. Gaius knows of my secrets. He may be the only one that knows. I wonder if he will tell Uther that I am here, or if his loyalty to me is stronger. My dress looks elaborate to the simple dresses of the people around. I see Gaius' lab or home, whatever he may call it. Shall I risk my secret? I have no choice, otherwise I will sleep on the cobbled streets of Camelot. I hesitate before knocking. Talking comes from behind the door.

"I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as his servant. How is that fair?" a man's voice asks.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know it might be fun…" Gaius' old voice says wisely.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horse is going to be fun?! You should see my list of duties!" the man's voice whines. "We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"Must be so tough for him, what with all the girls and glory!" the man's voice yells. I smile at this statement.

"Well, he is the future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," Gaius says. Why does Gaius defend the Prince? If the Prince can not take car of himself, Camelot cannot expect him to rule justly when his time comes.

"That makes two of us," the young man groans. I wonder if this is what eavesdropping is. I decide it is time to knock and trust Gaius' loyalty. I knock gently. I hear rustling.

"Merlin, will you get that? I need to get medicine prepared for the Lady Morgana," Gaius asks. I hear a loud moaning and a screech of a chair. The door opens.

"Hello. May I speak with Gaius?" I ask. The boy, Merlin, is handsome with a slender face and dark hair. He smiles, until he sees my grave face.

"What is the problem?" he asks. His face looks concerned and tired. I see Gaius' old face appear behind Merlin's shoulder. His face brightens with surprise. It takes him a moment to realize that my arrival must not be on good reasons.

"My lady Alexandra, what on earth brings you to Camelot?" he asks, waving for me to come inside. He pushes Merlin aside. My purple dress glides on the floor and I feel my mother's golden pendant. It has the mark of the Kingdom, my home.

"I'd rather not speak of it now. My journey was tiresome. If it is not too much trouble, it would be most helpful if I could stay here," I explain. I feel Merlin's curious eyes searching me thoroughly. I remove the hood of my cloak.

"It would be my honor to house you, my lady. I must warn you that it is not what you are accustomed to. I could inform the king and he would no doubt give you a room," Gaius suggests. I shake my head vigorously.

"No. He must not know that I am here. You must keep this a secret Gaius," I tell him. He nods. I place a gold coin on the table.

"I cannot take this, my lady," Gaius refuses. Merlin gives him a look of confusion.

"We can get good food with this, Gaius," Merlin whispers.

"I will not accept a no, my friend. Where may I rest?" I question. Gaius looks around. He does not have enough beds, I had forgotten he only has two bedrooms. Merlin must've taken the extra. "I can sleep on the ground, or on these empty sacks."

"No, take my room," Merlin offers.

"Offering your bed to a stranger. You are quite kind," I say.

"You have given us enough money to buy three beds. Tomorrow I will pick up a bed for you, my lady," he promises me. I feel guilty. I do not work as hard as this boy, I do not deserve the comfy bed for a night. His handsome face has dirt smeared across it. I take one of the wet clothes and wipe it off for him.

"I deserve less than you do. Please, just take the bed. I do not wish to burden you," I say. He shakes his head.

"I am going to bed on the empty sacks and you cannot stop me…my lady," he tells me and points out his room. He escorts me the short distance. "Well there's the bed." He kicks a lot of items under the bed and holds something behind his back.

"Have you got something to hide, Merlin?" I question. He shakes his head.

"No, just a personal item," he says. I blush.

"I apologize. It was improper of me to ask. Thank you for the bed." He leaves the room and I close the door. I hear a faint bellow in my head. I ignore it, but it continues to say my name throughout the night. Only to get louder and louder until it wakes me from my sleep. I decide I must control this voice in my head. Perhaps Gaius can help.


	2. Chapter 2

***The next update will be on Saturday! Review and let me know what I should fix or how you like it!***

"You have slept in late, my lady," Gaius tells me. I scratch my head.

"Have I? Where is Merlin?" I ask.

"He is the prince's manservant," Gaius answers. I nod and sit at the table. Besides what I am wearing, I only brought a couple gold coins, my flowers, and my brush.

"That must be quite the…experience," I say. Gaius finishes mixing something.

"I know you are quite against the inequality of the servants and the royalty, but that is the way it is in Camelot. Merlin saved Arthur's life, so he is rewarded with the opportunity to be Arthur's servant," Gaius explains. I yawn and stretch my arms.

"I am sure he regrets saving Arthur," I reply. He stops mixing to look at me as he speaks.

"It is his destiny to protect Camelot at Arthur's side," Gaius tells me. I lock eyes with him.

"You know I do not believe in destiny." Gaius goes back to mixing and pours some of the liquid in a small vial.

"Even though that is true, you must not speak of your opinions. They will not be taken lightly," Gaius says. He hands me the small vial. I am glad I have tied my hair back today. Small flowers are stuck in it, colors of all kinds. "At the tournament today, there will be a young woman with dark hair, the Lady Morgana. Her dress is that of a princess. Please give her this vial." I nod.

"Will you not be attending?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I have much to do in a short time." I open the door but pause, afraid to leave the sanctuary. I put the hood of my cloak on and leave. Many people are walking towards where the tournament must be. I follow them and see what must be most of Camelot. I look beside the king, but see nobody. I expected the King's ward to be sitting beside the king. I look around the stands and there is a woman who stands out. I climb to the spot where her and, maybe, her servant sit. I hand the vial to her. I pull my hood down.

"My lady, this is medicine from Gaius," I explain. She smiles. She is as beautiful as the people say. Hopefully she is just as kind.

"I have not seen you here before," she says.

"I just arrived last night. A change of scenery seemed necessary," I tell her.

"You look quite well dressed, you must not be a lower class?"

"No, but I must not go into detail," I say. She nods as if she understands my predicament. She looks over at the woman sitting next to her.

"This is my servant, Gwen," she introduces.

"Pleasant to meet you, Gwen," I tell her.

"As it was you, my lady," she says. I turn to leave. Morgana grabs my arm.

"Pleae, sit beside me. You must not know too many people," she says, tapping the empty seat beside her. I sit beside her. Knights come out and are introduced to the crowds. They all leave for their tents again and see Merlin and a blonde knight in armor. I wave at Merlin. He wave back awkwardly with a large smile on his face. The blonde boy starts talking to Merlin and makes a subtle point at me. They both go in a tent.

"Do you know Arthur?" Morgana asks.

"That is the future king?" I question. Morgana sighs and nods.

"Yes, he will be a better king then Uther is," Morgana answers.

"I am sure that isn't true."

"You will just have to wait. What is your name?" she asks.

"Alexandra," I answer.

"Your title?" she questions.

"My title is a bit too complex to explain at this time," I say. She smiles at me.

"I understand. You must know Merlin. How silly of me, I had forgotten you are sheltering in Gaius' home," she says, almost to herself. I nod though. We watch a few battles. The young prince wins his battle. He is not the one that stand out to me, for I had heard all the story of Arthur Pendragon's strength. Knight Valiant's fighting skills may just take down Prince Arthur. Morgana and Gwen tell me goodbye and I leave. Prince Arthur catches up with me. I curtsy to him reluctantly.

"I have not seen you in Camelot before," Arthur says.

"I have only just arrived, my lord," I tell him, trying to leave. He grabs my shoulder. I turn around, giving in to indulge him in a conversation.

"Well, what is your name then?" he asks.

"Lady Alexandra," I answer. He stands there waiting for my home territory. "of places royalty like you seem not to care for." I curtsy to him. "Sire." I turn to leave and Merlin jogs up to me. His arms are full of Arthur's armor and chain mail.

"Would you like me to help you?" I ask.

"You are a lady not a servant," I hear Arthur say. I ignore him. I take some the armor. It stinks and each piece is ridden with dirt.

"I am a person, just as a servant. It would make you a better king to remember that," I say. I continue walking alongside Merlin. Merlin trips and tries standing up quickly. His face is red and his face is dark with dust. I try to hide my laugh.

"I'm okay," he tells me, picking up the armor. "The bed! I had forgotten!"

"I will help you wash up and clean the armor. Then you will sleep on your bed. I will get the bed, Merlin." He looks at me and crookedly smiles.

"You are like no royalty I have ever met."


End file.
